Yuma Lau
'Yuma Lau '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 4 and Pagan Min's second-in-command. She is the general of the Royal Guard as well as the warden of Durgesh. Background Yuma has known Pagan Min since childhood. She was the daughter of a crime boss who watched her father and mother get killed down during joint task force raids between INTERPOL and the Chinese NNCC. The raids were meant to clean up Hong Kong, targeting several drug lords including her family and the Mins. Gang Min, Pagan’s father, took the orphaned Yuma under his wing to repay her father for an old debt, though in all likelihood, Gang was merging his fractured empire with hers. Gang Min didn't raise Yuma himself, but made sure she received the best education. Pagan became an older brother figure for her and she came to idolize him. He constantly encouraged her intellect and ruthlessness. For her 18th birthday, Pagan gave Yuma the heads of three men who tried to steal the inheritance of her father’s empire, and in return she used her inheritance to help Pagan create a force strong enough to take over Kyrat. She remained loyal to Pagan until he fell in love with Ishwari Ghale. Yuma says she felt he was no longer the ambitious and powerful man she admired as a child and blames Ishwari for "making him weak". Yuma states in her journals that she doesn't dislike when people fall in love, rather that she believes love can actually make some people stronger, but asserts that Pagan was not one of those people and that it made him a mess.Yuma's Journal After Ishwari fled to the United States Yuma had hoped Pagan would go back to the way he was beforehand, but was disappointed when she saw no change and says she realized "when something becomes weak, it stays weak." Yuma decided that she needed a new idol and became obsessed with the myth of Kalinag, a legendary hero in Kyrati history. She took the stories of this great warrior to heart and now searches all of Kyrat in hopes of finding Shangri-La and unlocking his secrets.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx She still however seems to harbor a great deal of bitterness towards Ishwari and Pagan. She thinks Pagan's desire to keep Ajay alive is a reflection of his weakness and during her fight with Ajay she declares she's going to do what Pagan "should have done," kill him and "mix his mothers ashes in pig slop." Trivia * Yuma effectively uses hallucinogenics to manipulate her victims. Before their fight, she attempted to seduce Ajay Ghale while he was in a drugged state, allowing her to disarm him. * When talking to Pagan Min, Yuma appears to speak only in her native Cantonese. * the mission payback which in it Yuma is killed y Ajay Ghale is a reference to a mission with the same name in Far Cry 3 which player has to kill Vaas even both antagonists death animations are nearly the same. Gallery 327px-Yumaconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Yuma Yumaconcept1.jpg|Concept art of Yuma References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased